


For Fate Cannot Be Changed

by ProfessionalTsundere



Series: A Series of Convoluted Events That Only Bring Us Closer [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere
Summary: It started with a normal girl who messed up in front of her idol. It grew into a problem that, in an effort to change the past, rewrote they way things were.When memories aren't something to be depended on can Marinette get back to her real life and save the day?





	1. I Can't Believe I Embarrassed Myself In Front Of My Idol!

A thirteen year old girl watched from the distance as she watched her idol exit the building. Her idol had just narrowly won another design competition, Jacklyn sighed in awe just from remembering her design. She clutched her scrapbook closer to her before moving to follow her idol.

“ _ This is it, this is the day I’ll finally talk to her! _ ” Psyching herself up, Jacklyn started running after her idol, pushing herself just to catch up.

“E-excuse me! Madam- Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng!” Jacklyn stumbled to a stop, having to pause and catch her breath. “I, um, I was at the contest and it was- I just,” fumbling over her words, Jacklyn could already feel her cheeks reddening. “Please sign this!” Jacklyn all but threw her scrapbook at Marinette.

“Oh, wow. I don’t know how to respond.” Marinette flipped through a few pages of the scrapbook, looking at the pictures of her designs that covered the pages.

“Your designs are so captivating, it’s like they’re portraying a message with each one.” Jacklyn spoke, words fast and at times indistinguishable from her nervousness. Marinette nodded, signing the book cover. “Like the derby hat you made back in May. It felt like it was just waiting to spread its wings. Like it was ready to be free at the slightest gust of wind!”

Marinette handed the book back to Jacklyn, looking away as she scratched her cheek. “That’s wasn’t really what I was going for…”

“O-oh… Yeah, umm…” Jacklyn stares at her scrapbook, thoughts racing. “I have to go, thank you for signing this.” Face flushed, Jacklyn raced away from her idol, turning a corner to be fully out of sight.

——

“I’m stupid, so stupid. All I had to do was ask for her signature, but even that went terribly!” Jacklyn walked the streets of Paris, book clutch to her chest, berating herself. From above floated down a pitch black butterfly, landing daintily on Jacklyn’s precious book.

_ “Historia, I am Papillon. I can give you the power to change your past and rewrite those mistakes you made, but in turn I need you to retrieve Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous for me.” _

The words flowed straight to her mind, constricting it with their sweet promises. Her legs froze and every thought felt like it was as viscous liquid, not unlike syrup. One phrase rose up in her mind, easily finding it’s way to her lips.

“Y-yes, Monsieur Papillon.” Though the words were quiet they still sealed the contract. Dark energy bubbled up and fully encompassed Jacklyn’s form.

When they malicious energy faded Jacklyn had been transformed. She now wore a draping dress the colour of old papyrus, matching her mask that looked to be out of a masquerade. She smiled sinisterly, clutching her book even closer to her chest before making her was through the streets, intent on finding her idol.

**[Ordinary Life: OVER]**


	2. Rival's Have A Use Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her name's Historia because just like Jacklyn it's missing an 'N'. You probably don't care but I thought it was smart.

Historia watched as her idol talked to a customer at her parent’s bakery, sighing wistfully. She was so humble to work at such a mundane task, so giving to bless such those wretched people with her time. They didn’t deserve her, no one really did.

The bakery doors slammed open as Historia entered, customers and staff alike turning towards her. A cheshire like smile creeped its way onto her face as she looked her idol in the eyes.

“Maricutie~” One word was all it took to spur the room into action. Sabine and Tom quickly ushered customers out through the kitchen, Marinette brushing off their hands and telling them she’ll keep the Akuma occupied. All the while Historia watched from the open doorway, amused as the peasants scurried out with their tails between their legs.

“Do I know you?” Marinette did not falter, she stared Historia in the eye, no sign of fear. She placed her hands flat on the counter.

“Oh you’ve never met _me_ , but I did want to make a memorable impression on my idol, y’know?” Grin never leaving her face, Historia slowly made her way towards the counter. “I’m Historia, and I absolutely adore your designs.”

“Yes…” Marinette shook Historia’s outstretched hand before letting out a gasp. Historia had activated her powers and was viewing her history.

Historia looked back through Marinette’s memories, learning everything she could about her idol, her most important one. She discovered Marinette’s favourite colour, when she met her best friend, who she liked and their disastrous first meeting…

Historia let out a sharp gasp and she dropped Marinette’s hand, eyes wide. “No… Nononononono!” She backed up, hitting the glass of the bakeries window. “You can’t be, you can’t!” The sudden erratic behaviour alarmed Marinette.

“What are you-”

“The box! The earrings! I won’t let you cure me, I won’t let this happen!” Historia’s eyes shifted around the room before coming to rest on Marinette’s ears. “If I take them that can’t happen, right? RIGHT?” Her voice took on a hysteric edge as Marinette covered one of her ears. As Historia moved closer Marinette’s hand gripped a bag of baked goods a customer had left on the counter.

“You don’t wanna do this.” Marinette tried to reason with the Akuma as it neared. When she got no response she threw the baked goods at Historia’s face before racing towards the door connecting her house to the bakery. Historia roared as she clawed the offending bag away from her face, eyes wild as she searched for her idol.

Marinette ran up the steps into her living room, locking any door between her and the Akuma to buy time. She climbed the steps up to her room, only pausing slightly when she heard the sound of a body slamming against one of the locked doors.

“Tikki we have a problem!” Tikki flew out from her hiding place and looked at the panicked Miraculous holder.

“What’s wrong Marinette?”

“There’s an Akuma downstairs and they know I’m Ladybug. We need to get out of here and find Chat.” Marinette opened up the trap door leading to her terrace as an angry cry came from just below her room.

“You ready?” Marinette looked at Tikki. When the Kwami nodded she smiled before pulling herself onto the terrace. “Tikki, transform me!” With a flash of light gone was the normal girl and in her place stood Paris’s personal superheroine, Ladybug.

“Let’s go!” And with those words Ladybug was off and soaring across the skies of Paris with the help of her yoyo.

——

“Where is that cat?” Marinette mumbled to herself, looking in every direction for both her partner and signs that the Akuma was catching up. Swinging by the cinema she was so focused on her task that she failed to see Adrien and Nino exiting the building.

“Was that Ladybug!?” Adrien exclaimed, looking towards the direction the heroine disappeared in.

“Shit, is there an Akuma or something? It’s the middle of the day!” Nino was already prepared to duck back into the theater. He would have made it too if it weren’t for a flying sandwich board. The advertisement piece was hurled through the air, and it would’ve hit Adrien in Nino hadn’t tackled him out of the way. He was about to ask if his friend was okay but was cut off by an outraged cry.

“You’re him, you’re him! Stop taking her attention!” Historia stalked towards the prone duo, snarling at the model.

“Wha…?” Adrien tried to get up, pushing Nino off of him. Unfortunately before he could rise from his knees a sandled foot kicked him right in the ribs, leaving him simultaneously winded and left to fall back onto the ground.

“I hate you, I hate you, but I can use you.” Historia grabbed his wrist, dragging him up before grasping him by the neck. She delved in his history, searching for one specific piece. When she found what she was looking for a wicked grin lit up her face. Adrien clawed at her hand, desperately trying to breathe. Historia made to remove Adrien’s ring when Nino side tackled her, making her drop the model in shock. He stood in between his friend and the Akuma, acting as a human shield.

“Nino-” Adrien coughed out, holding his abused throat.

“Stay back bro, I got your back.”

“Useless, useless. You don’t even know him, why bother protecting him?” Historia’s hands stayed at her side, forming claw like shapes as though she was still holding someone around their neck. “Why protect an incarnation of misery. He was only bred to destroy, to be the magnum opus of an ill man.”

“Why the hell should I listen to you, you’re an Akuma who threw a god damn signboard and my friend before attacking him. What’d he ever do to you?”

“He has the heart of my idol! If I want her all competition must be eliminated, if I want her I can use him as bait!” Historia lunged at Nino, hoping that he’d dodge. Nino did get out of the way, but only because Adrien had pushed him away.

“I’ll go with you, willingly. Just do two things for me.”

“Bro-”

“It’s fine. You want me to help you find your ‘idol’, right? I’ll go with you but only if you promise not to hurt anyone,” he paused, thinking for a moment. “Also why you think I’m so awful.”

“Lovely, perfect. Come on then you despicable boy, let’s follow the idol’s trail.” Historia walked off, grabbing her now willing hostage by the wrist and moving in the direction Ladybug had gone.

“Hey wait you still have to tell me why I’m ‘bred to destroy’!”


	3. Mess With The Cat And You Get The Bug

Historia dragged along a reluctant Adrien, wrist caught in a vice grip that would probably bruise. She dragged him to the elevator of the Eiffel tower, going up until they were at the top observation deck. People stared at them, unsure what to do in regards to the seemingly docile Akuma.

“Hello, hello!” She called out from her spot atop a counter, Adrien still firmly in her grasp. “I’m going to have to ask everyone to leave- Oh and if you’ll call that impersonating heroine here that’d be quite lovely.” When no one reacted to her request she yanked on Adrien’s arm causing him to lose his footing. “ **Get the fuck out and call Ladybug or I’ll do something you’ll all regret.** ”

Adrien looked at the crowd, mouthing the word ‘please’ and making a hand motion to leave. The Akuma stayed on the counter until all visible people had evacuated and then dragged Adrien out onto the observation deck. She let go of his wrist in order to tug at the metal wiring keeping visitors from hurting themselves. Eventually she was able to tear a hole in the mesh wide enough to fit a person through and pulled Adrien towards it.

“Oh Sweetinette~ Where are you?” Historia leaned out the gap, looking around for her idol.

“Let him go.” Ladybug landed atop the metal barrier, looking down at the Akuma and her hostage while spinning her yoyo.

“I only need him to bring you here my beautiful flower~ I stopped caring about you, rodent. Leave my idol and I now.”

“You still owe me an explanation!”

“Goodbye~” Seeing that Adrien would not leave of his own volition Historia took it into her own hands, by throwing him out the gap in the metal wires. There was a brief moment of silence before Ladybug burst into action.

“Adrien!” Ladybug dived after the model, catching him halfway down the tower; getting him safely to the ground before swinging back up to face the Akuma. Reporters swarmed him asking why the Akuma used him as a hostage, why had he fallen out of the Eiffel Tower, how did it feel to be saved by Ladybug midair, the questions were non-stop.

“I’m sorry, I’d like to go home right now. I’m really shaken up from what just happened.” Adrien raised his hands in a placating manner, not faking the tired sag of his shoulders. There was a big difference between vaulting across rooftop in an invincible super suit and freefalling untransformed. As he started to walk away from the crowd of reporters Nino and Alya moved to walk at his sides.

“Hey bro, you doing okay? You freaked me out when you walked away with the Akuma back there.”

“Yeah… I just need some time to calm down. It’s just…”

“I get it, being directly involved with an attack shakes anyone up.” It was Alya who reassured him this time. “But I do need to ask you something.”

“If it’s about the Akuma I can give you a comment later.”

“No, no! It’s actually about Marinette. Her parents told me that the Akuma showed up at their bakery earlier. She seemed… obsessed with Mari when she got there, calling her ‘Maricutie’ and ignoring everyone else as they ran.”

Adrien paused, remembering what Historia said back on the Eiffel Tower. “She mentioned something about using me to draw out her ‘idol’, and how I was competition? What did she mean by that anyways, it can’t be because we’re friends otherwise she’d have attacked Nino too.” Alya and Nino shared a look before Alya shook her head.

“That doesn’t matter right now. You should go home to rest, do you want us to walk you there?”

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a couple blocks away. Besides I wouldn’t want you to miss any of this prime footage.” Adrien waved his friends goodbye before racing to get out of sight.

“Plagg?” He called out for his Kwami as soon as he knew he was alone and no civilians might walk in on him.

“About time, I almost fell out when you decided to do some impromptu skydiving.” Adrien only let out a tired sigh at Plagg’s actions.

“I’m glad you’re okay too, now I think it’s time to give Ladybug some backup. Plagg, transform me!”

——

Ladybug and Historia stood about two meters apart facing each other. Ladybug had her yoyo spinning at her side, Historia hugging a book to her chest with a starstruck expression on her face.

“Why did you throw him off the building?”

“He wasn’t worthy of your attention, maybe I wouldn’t have had to do something if he had left when he was supposed to.”

“I’m pretty sure no one but Buginette gets to decide those things.” Chat Noir stepped through the gap in the wires, retracting his baton as he flipped his hair. The cat themed superhero then walked over to Ladybug’s side and lowered himself into an attacking position. “Sorry I’m late my lady, only heard of the attack when the Agreste boy fell.”

“It’s fine.” Ladybug’s words were clipped, her shoulders tense. She wasn’t happy about this Akuma and wanted to stop it before it actually did hurt someone. “Do you know if he’s okay?”

“Shaken up, but I saw him walking with that girl who runs the Ladyblog and another boy.”

“Good, let’s deal with this then.”

“Hey, why are you ignoring me hunnie? Do I have this get rid of this mangy stray too!?” Historia didn’t wait for a response before she lunged at Chat Noir, wielding her book as a weapon.

“Woah there, you might give me a paper cut!” Chat Noir blocked the book with his baton, batting Historia away. “What’s your name anyways, seems kinda rude to just keep calling you ‘Akuma’.”

“Stop pretending you’re anything other than trash in the presence of my idol, incarnation of misery.” Her words caused Chat Noir to stop, fear in his eyes. This provided an opening for Historia to wrap her arms around his head and touch his forehead to hers, both of their eyes glowing purple.

“Chat!” With just a flick of her wrist her yoyo had wrapped around her partner’s torso and she yanked him away from the Akuma. Chat Noir’s back hit the wall as he slumped over, eyes still glowing an eerie purple, lips moving.

“Chat are you okay? … Chaton?” Ladybug lifted his bangs, seeing if there were any marks.

“Don’t leave… I’m sorry…” Tears were falling from the cat themed hero’s face as he spoke, words barely a whisper. Ladybug rubbed his back, her eyes hardening as he gripped her arms and placed his head on her collar bone.

“I’ll be right back Chaton, I just need to deal with this. It won’t take longer than five minutes.” Ladybug carefully removed his hands, hesitating as he let out a desperate cry. Ruffling his hair she stood up, turning to face Historia who watched with an victorious expression.

“Now there’s no one in between us! That despicable boy is drowning in his history, doomed to repeat it forever~ Oh aren’t you impressed my devoti-”

“I hate you.”

“Huh?”

“I said I **hate** you.” Ladybug looked at Historia with an expression of pure rage. “You threw my friend off the Eiffel Tower and hurt my partner because you idolize me? Because whatever Papillon did to you warped your feelings into _this_ abomination?” Ladybug steps closer to Historia who is frozen by her idol’s words.

“B-but-”

“No. What you did was inexcusable. I don’t even want to know what you were like before this, because if those feelings could be morphed into something so ugly I know I won’t like you.” Ladybug grabbed the book Historia clung to and attempted to break the Akuma’s hold on it.

“N-no. No! I won’t let this happen, this wasn’t what he promised! I was suppose to get a better first meeting, I was suppose to impress you, and you’d like me! Those jewel’s ruined everything!”

“Give me the book so everything can go back to normal.”

“I don’t want this to be the way things are! I won’t let it be!” The book began to glow a toxic purple colour and heat up. It was only Ladybug’s gloves that let her keep hold. “ **I’ll change everything!** ” Light engulfed the duo as the world lost it’s colour and faded from view.

**[Prime Cycle: END]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA~ You thought this would be a simple 'purify the Akuma' story with reveal? Nah son, we're in this for the suffering! Upupupupu how despairing~


	4. Restart With New Parameters

Marinette opened her eyes to the ceiling of her bedroom. Gasping she bolted out of bed and down to her vanity, looking at her reflection. Reaching to touch her bare earlobes she felt a sense of emptiness.

“That was weird, right Ti-” She blinked, forgetting who she was talking to. Shaking off the last remnants of sleep Marinette got to doing her morning routine.

“Marinette wake up we’re gonna be late!” Tiny fists knocked on her door just as she finished up her last pigtail.

“I’ll be done in a second,” Marinette called, staring at her reflections ears. She opened up her jewelry box and grabbed the first pair of earrings she saw, a pair of black studs that felt nostalgic. Satisfied with her preparation for the day she headed down to the living room where her housemate waited semi-patiently.

“Finally! Come on Marinette, we gotta leave!” Manon grabbed her caretaker’s hand and dragged her down through the empty bakery and out to the streets. The pair walked towards Françoise Dupont as Marinette tried to shake off the feeling of wrongness that had clung to her since waking up.

When Manon was in the care of an overworked university student who totally regretted their choice of major Marinette was free to go about her day. Alya met her when she was dropping off her sisters and the two were happily chatting.

“Hey girl officials wanted to talk to our class, everyone’s gotta be there. Plus I got some new info on our super powered citizens.”

“The ‘heroes’ or the criminals?” The pair walked up the stairs, conversing as they went.

“Heroes. Apparently they get their powers from the same place those murderers get them from.”

“Isn’t murderer’s a bit strong?”

“The first one killed the mayor's daughter, set her flying like a cannonball. The second sent my dad into the  _ stratosphere _ . You lost your parents that day too.”

“R-right.” The terrible sense that something was off grew within Marinette. Her parents weren’t gone, she got them out early in the attack. Alya shouldn’t be this spiteful against the… Akumas? Why was that the name that popped into her head? “So how’d you find out about the source of their powers?”

“It was this old-” As Alya was speaking Marinette opened the door to their classroom, now short three heads-  _ But they were saved, why are they missing _ \- and saw a sharply dressed woman standing behind the desk. The door was taken from her grasp, a member of the Republican Guard looking at her.

“How nice of you to join us, I presume you’re Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng and Césaire.” The woman’s steely eyes made Marinette want to duck and hide behind her desk, it was Alya grabbing her wrist and guiding her towards their bench that stopped her. She looked at the back of the head of the boy sitted in front of her, anything to avoid the woman’s gaze. Even with his long sleeves she could see the bandages poking out, did he get hurt by the second criminal’s attack? It was supposedly his birthday that triggered the transformation. Before she knew what she was doing her hand had tapped the boys shoulder and he turned to face her. Marinette was about to give an excuse when she saw his eyes, tired with bags carefully hidden by makeup. It tore at her heart, she didn’t know him but she  _ knew _ he was suppose to be much happier.

“Are you okay?” His reacting only hurt her more, as he ducked his head and mumbled a few words.

“Talk about rude, just because he’s a model doesn’t make him better than us.” Marinette was about to snap at Alya, she was the one being rude after all. Wasn’t Adrien their friend- No she never talked to him, not after the gum incident.

“Ahem, since everyone is here let’s begin. Now since you are all in your final year of Collège the board of education and parliament have decided that you should be mature enough to engage in self study, in an effort to efficiently manage resource following the recent disaster. There will be evaluations at the end of the ‘school term’ to gauge if you are ready to progress to lycée.” The woman stopped and nodded at Alix’s raised hand.

“Does that mean we don’t have to be here anymore?”

“Normally yes, but because the last two… Incidents originated from this classroom it was decided that further measures had to be taken. All of you will be housed in a secure area and go through a set routine. Your contact to the outside world will be limited to weekly monitored phone calls to your families and we will be taking all electronic devices from you.” The class was left stunned from the bluntness of the woman’s words, even as ten more members of the Republican Guard came in. It was only when one tried to escort a despondent Sabrina from her seat did anyone realize the severity of the situation. Alya rose to her feet, outrage clear upon her features.

“This is a violation of our human rights! We have done nothing wrong as to deserve such treatment!”

“Would you rather we treat you like volatile criminals like the other two. This plan is to protect you just as much as it is to protect the citizens of Paris. Now if you would each go with a guard, they will escort you to each of your residences and allow you to pack some personal necessities. They’ve all been informed what is allowed on you new accommodations and will be triple checking your baggage.” The woman’s quick dismissal of her just left Alya in a worst mood.

“Forget that! I’m not going to be herded like cattle! Fuck you and your detainment!” Alya grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, whacking the guard that tried to stop her escape. When a couple of the guards started to go to the door the stern woman just raised her hand, stopping all movement.

“Leave her. She’ll see soon enough that there’s nowhere to run.”


	5. I've Been Having These Weird Memories Lately.... Like, Is Any Of This For Real... Or Not?

Marinette sighed as she took one last look at her room. As long as Papillon kept making Akuma’s she’d be stuck at where even the ‘secure location’ was. Three boxes worth of things were stacked by the attic’s door, mostly containing clothing and books. She was forced to leave her sewing machine behind, not only was it too heavy but the needles were deemed ‘dangerous items’ so it was unlikely Marinette would get any work done on her portfolio. It wasn’t like she’d be able to enter any contests or take commissions while locked up anyways. She was just about to go down and meet the officer when she heard a sharp tapping at the trapdoor leading to her terrace.

Climbing up through the trapdoor, Marinette was stunned at what she saw. Daintily sitted in her sling chair was half of the _supposedly_ good super powered team.

“Marinette! Oh I’m so glad you’re home. I wasn’t quite sure, seeing as it’s a school day.” The blonde’s face lit up upon seeing the baker’s daughter close the glass trapdoor and stand near the fence.

“Umm… Hi? Sorry but who are you again?” Marinette got a bad feeling from the girl, something she couldn’t place, but it told her to swing away and find her partner- _How could she swing from here, and what partner?_

“Right, right. Sorry I forgot that we don’t really share any _history_.” The way the girl said history resonated oddly within Marinette. “I’m Historia, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Historia held out her hand.

“You already seem to know me, but I’m Marinette.” Taking Historia’s hand seemed to make her even happier than before. “You’re the one who turned Ivan and Nino back to normal, right?”

“Yep, it was actually pretty easy! It was just a matter of revising the order of events.”

“Thanks for that, I know they did some awful things when Akumatized but they’re nice people normally.” Historia paused when Marinette said ‘Akumatized’ dread slowly flowing into her features.

“A-Akumatized? I’ve never heard of that being used to describe them before. Ehehe, that’s pretty catchy y’know?”

“I guess, it just feels right to call them that. Anyways I’ve got to go, it was nice meeting you.”

“Huh? What? Is lunch over already, or are you late for class?” Historia looked worried now, like Marinette leaving scared her.

“Well they think whatever is causing the incident’s has something to do with my class so we’re being taken to a safe place where we can’t be hurt by anyone and can’t hurt anyone, at least until they stop the cause or find a way to prevent the transformations.” With those words Marinette closed the trapdoor and made her way to the officer waiting in her living room. She remained ignorant of the shattered pottery that used to hold her plants, victims of Historia’s anger.

——

Nine teenagers waiting in a school bus in front of the Agreste manor, waiting for the last of their classmates. The sat in silence for about ten minutes before a frazzled officer came running out of the building and onto the bus. She spoke in hushed tones to the stern woman who was also apparently tasked with supervising their journey to the new location. The stern woman let out a sigh before moving to talk to the driver and sending the office back out the door. The vehicle started up and began to pull away from the mansion.

Marinette looked sadly at the empty seat next to her, wondering if Alya was okay. Her ears picked up the conversation around her.

“Hey why aren’t we picking up Adrien?”

“It’s most likely that his father decided to keep him home. If this is for our protection like they say he’s probably better off in there anyways.”

“Lucky, well it’s not like it’ll be that big of a loss. He was so standoffish.”

Before the conversation could get any further a black figure stepped in front of the bus, causing the driver to slam on the breaks.

“Hey what are you thinking, stepping out into traffic like that!” The driver stuck his head out the window, yelling at the figure. “Now get outta the wa-” Before the driver could finish his sentence a purple disk flew at his head and paused him with supernatural powers. The stern woman got up in a hurry and rushed to the frozen drivers side, trying to move him from his seat but he would not budge. The woman looked out the window, fearful of the dark figure. She steeled her expression and grabbed something from the seat she had previously occupied before stepping out to face the figure. A loud bang rang out, Marinette covered her ears as she stared at the woman, now frozen by a purple disk just like the driver. The dark figure held it’s shoulder, face tight with pain. It launched one final disk at the bus before boarding the vehicle.

Kim rushed into action, wrenching the emergency door open and pulled Max and Alix out with him. The rest of the class quickly followed suit, all of them except for Marinette. The designer could only stare at the figure in shock, recognizing the figure from a hazy memory.

“Lady Wifi.” The words left Marinette’s lips before she knew what they meant, but they got the attention of the figure well enough.

“Marinette! What are you sitting around here for, come on we’re breaking free.” Lady Wifi’s masked gaze was focused solely on the pigtailed girl, hand outstretched. “We’ve gotta let them know that this kind of treatment is unjust, we’re going to show the truth to the citizens of Paris about just how corrupt their government is.”

“I- Alya is that you?” Marinette was so confused. _Why was this happening again, she and Chat Noir purified Alya ages ago, and wasn’t she mad about Chloé getting her suspended?_

“I go by Lady Wifi now, Alya couldn’t do anything about this problem so why would I be her.” A bitter expression crossed Lady Wifi’s face, though it vanished when Marinette took her hand.

“Okay…” The pair was standing on the cement, in front of Le Grand Paris, the rest of their class stood off to the side, staring worriedly at Marinette. “But why? Why did you Akumatize over this? It doesn’t matter if you want to defend people if you turn to a villain like Papillon for help. Alya-”

“It’s Lady Wifi, and how do you know about Papillon!? Are you hiding something from me?” Lady Wifi took on a hostile expression, letting go of Marinette’s hand.

“I- I don’t know…”

“Stop lying to me!”

“I really don’t know! Ever since I woke up it’s like this isn’t real! I have memories of Chloé being saved by a spotted heroine, the same heroine and Chat Noir taking down Stoneheart and purifying him of the Akuma, them bringing the adults back, and you Akumatized because of Chloé and not the government! Things aren’t suppose to be this dark, things are suppose to be happy, we’re suppose to have dumb problems like cute boys or sleeping in late, not the death of classmates and human right violations! I’m sick of this, I want it to be over with!” Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs, words filling the strangely quiet place. She felt a gloved hand on her shoulder and looked up to Lady Wifi, tears starting to form in her eyes. “Alya…”

“You know where the Ladybug Miraculous is.” The voice was to cold to be Alya or Lady Wifi, and the purple butterfly shape that surrounded her face proved it.

“P-papillon.” Marinette stuttered out as Lady Wifi’s grip shifted to clutch her throat. She saw a figure jump down behind Lady Wifi, relief flooding through her as she recognized the cat-eared boy.

“I’d let her go if I were you.” Chat Noir’s voice was cold, expression colder.

Lady Wifi just smirked, letting Marinette fall to the ground, coughing as she held her neck. The purple butterfly faded as Lady Wifi stepped closer to Chat Noir.

“Well if it isn’t one of Paris’s _esteemed_ heroes. How about you tell me the truth, who are you really?”

“We both know that isn’t happening, now how about you hand over your focus and willingly let yourself be reverted.”

“Now that’s something ‘we both know isn’t happening’. I’ve still got a broadcast to do.”

“Yeah you may want to cancel that, you won’t have much internet access in prison.” Historia slammed open the doors of Le Grand Paris, flipping her hair as she walked in between Lady Wifi and Chat Noir. Marinette watched as she made an obvious grab for Lady Wifi’s cell phone. Suddenly the world seemed to lose it’s colour as Marinette’s eyes focused on a pair of black earrings attached to Historia’s belt. A feeling spread throughout her entire body, telling her she needed to get those earrings, if she didn’t something terrible would happen. No, something terrible already did happen because she didn’t have them.

“Historia.” Marinette took out her current earrings and stood up, suddenly feeling more confident than she ever had before.

“Yes Lovelinette?” Historia dodged one of Lady Wifi’s symbols as she skipped towards Marinette.

“Hey we’re kinda in the middle of a fight here!”

When Historia was stood in front of her, way to close and a light blush on her cheeks, Marinette snatched the Miraculous Stones, _her Miraculous Stone_ , from the belt and swiftly put them in her ears. She glared at the flustered Historia, memories of the real world gaining a more solid shape. And then Marinette did the only thing she could think of doing in the highly visible intersection. She ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why Chat Noir/Adrien is OOC:  
> \- His 'best' friend is dead and his new friend in prison because he got Akumatized planning /his/ party  
> \- Historia is not even half the partner Ladybug is, she's emotionally and verbally abusive of him
> 
> With all these bad things happening after he tries to join public school and Historia constantly calling him 'emissary of despair' and the like, he's going to start thinking it's true and try to avoid people for fear of hurting them. Maybe if the story line continued Sabrina would try to befriend him because Chloé was important to both of them, maybe Nathalie would stop being just a secretary sooner and try to help him, maybe he'd learn to open up again and be happy.
> 
> But instead we have the sullen cat who fights knowing that he can only minimize casualties and that an innocent person still ends up with the blame, all while his 'partner' antagonizes him with those very facts like they're his fault.
> 
> It doesn't actually make me happy to hurt him like this.


	6. feat. Master Fu as a plot device!

Marinette ran even though her lungs burned and her legs ached, both unused to the rigorous physical activity that was the norm in her memories. The pain did serve as a useful anchor to the real world when her mind was occupied trying to sort through memories that both encompassed an alternate past and the future it would’ve had. Marinette stopped her mad dash when she saw a familiar door. It was the acupuncture clinic that Tikki guided her to-  _ would _ guide her to when the kwami falls ill. She hastily knock on the door, watching for Historia or Lady Wifi following her.

“Please don’t be Bubbled, please don’t be Bubbled.” Marinette chanted, bouncing from foot to foot. Each second that passed felt like a minute in her mind, panic starting to set in now that there was nothing else to focus on. Finally the door cracked open, an aged face looking through the gap. “Master Fu! Please you need to help me!” Fu looked confused for a second before spying the Miraculous that rested on Marinette’s ears and opening the door further.

“Come in child, I don’t recall meeting you before though.”

“We haven’t met, not officially yet. I’m Marinette, Tikki will tell me about you when Prince Ali comes into town.” Marinette walked herself further into the shop, sitting in the room Tikki recovered in last time.

“‘Will’? Do you mean to tell me you’re from the future?”

“Well yes, err maybe not? I’m not from the future but my memories are, not from out future though but from an alternate future where I got the Ladybug Miraculous first day of the school year. It makes sense, trust me.”

“You’re the girl who helped me at the crosswalk.” Fu remembered the shy girl who had helped him at the cost of her baked goods, finally matching the face to Marinette’s. “You seem a lot more confident now, I trust the Miraculous is serving you well?”

“It serve the other me perfectly, she became an excellent heroine alongside Chat Noir, but  _ I _ put on the earrings for the first time less than twenty minutes ago. An akuma, Historia, was obsessed with the other me, probably this me too, and a bunch of things happened that the memories are still hazy about but it all ended with a bright light emitting from her book. I think she did something to ensure I wouldn’t get the Miraculous but the fact that I was touching the book as she did it meant I retained memories from the other me.”

“She thought she could keep your Miraculous from you?” Fu’s shoulder’s shook with badly hidden laughter, eyes crinkling at the edges. “Once a Miraculous Holder is chosen nothing can keep them from their destiny. It will happen one way or another.”

“So that’s why… But what about Tikki? She hasn’t left her stone yet and it happened immediately the other time I put them on.”

“Your kwami is likely weak from being in the presence of an Akuma for so long without a proper holder. If you would let me look at the earrings I could give you more information about her and possibly heal her quicker.”

“No.” Marinette responded quickly, hands covering her ears. “It’s fine as long as I’m still able to transform. But I don’t know what to do next…”

Fu looked at her with a gentle smile on his face. “You do what you think is right. What does Marinette do when there is an Akuma loose?”

“I transform into Ladybug and purify them with the help of Chat… That’s it!” Marinette jumped to her feet, eyes shining now that the path in front of her was clear. “It’s time to save Paris again, from  _ all _ the Akuma that are in it! I just hope Tiki has enough energy for four Akuma. Thanks so much Master Fu, you really are a great guardian.” Marinette flashed a dazzling smile and ran for the door.

**“Tikki, transform me!”**

——

To say the La Santé Prison guards were surprised when Ladybug dropped down in front of them would be an understatement, she was lucky they didn’t shoot her on sight.

“I need to speak to the head warden.” Ladybug’s voice portrayed a confidence Marinette wasn’t sure she’d manage without the mask, but even with her tone the guards did little more than twitch. Finally after minutes of silence on pulled on their radio and spoke in hushed tones. Ladybug stood still, hoping the warden would be quick, the tense atmosphere was starting to wear at her.

“And who do we owe the pleasure of this visit.” The warden was a severe looking woman, standing shorter than Marinette’s 5’5” yet far more intimidating. It did throw Ladybug off though because this woman was different than the prim man who ran it in her memories.

“Y-yeah, I’m Ladybug. It’s pleasure to meet you.” She held her hand out to the warden but after receiving a cold stare she withdrew it. “I have the ability to heal Akuma, and would like to offer my services to you.”

“Why should we believe you, after all you didn’t show up when these murderers were loose in the city.”

“I…” Marinette let out a sigh, shoulders slumping. “I don’t have an excuse for why I wasn’t able to do my job, but being late doesn’t mean everything is over, especially when you wield the power of Creation. Please, I want to help rid the traces of Papillon from Ivan and Nino, and hopefully reverse what they did.” Unfortunately her words only got more guns trained on her, and an accusing glare from the warden.

“How do you know about him.”

“Well you should always know your enemy, right? It kinda goes along with the whole villain monologue that reveals them.” Ladybug explained, thinking back to her other self’s first purification. “But please we have to hurry, right now Lady Wifi is hopefully fighting Chat Noir, but if Historia ‘reverts’ her I’m scared of what could happen. Please just trust me, I’ll deal with Nino first, that’ll have a more obvious effect when it works.”

“... Fine.” The warden let out a heavy sigh as she motioned Ladybug to follow her. “I hope you don’t mind a few armed guards, can’t trust you just yet.”

“Not at all.” And so Ladybug was guided to a heavily guarded cell. The door was opened and she was allowed to step in before it closed with a clang.

It surprised Ladybug, but she found out why they closed it in a hurry when Nino lunged at her. She dodged, back hitting the plush sidings of the cell while the DJ hit the cold door. Wincing at the sound the collision made, she took advantage of his pause and wrapped Nino up in her yoyo with a flick of the wrist.

“Nino… What happened to you…” The boy’s eyes were wild as he struggled against the invincible wire, his cheeks slightly hollow from the week he’d been kept here. If the DJ looked so bad Marinette was terrified of what Ivan would be like.

“Are you working with those filthy adults, well are you!?” Nino screamed, voice hoarse.

“I’m… Sorry but what?”

“You’re working with the assholes that locked me in here! You’re dressed like that stupid cat after all!”

“Ahh… No, I’m not. I’m on my own, not working with the adults or Chat Noir.”

“Why should I believe you? They sent you in here after all.”

“Because I want to help you.”

“Ha!” Nino lets out a bitter laugh. “The only way you can help me is by getting my powers back from that she-witch Historia.”

“Well that makes this easier. I was planning on going after her anyways. How did she take your powers?”

“It’s when she does her fucking 'revert’ move. It steals your Akuma, making her more powerful and leaving you angry and feeling like a giant part of you is missing.”

“I know the feeling…” Ladybug muttered to herself. “Where does she store the Akuma’s she takes?”

“Pressed like flowers in her goddamn book. Now when are you getting me out of here!?”

“I really shouldn’t…”

“You bi-”

“But it’s not like we’ll ever be considered heroes here. Plus more hands against Historia would be helpful.” She looked at Nino as she released him from her yoyo’s wire. “Ivan’s coming with us too. Do you know where he’s held?”

“You think they’d actually tell me?”

“Good point. Just be prepared when someone opens the door."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jail break was Totally Cool™ and had at least one explosion, I swear.
> 
> on an unrelated note sorry for not updating for a while. life got in the way. and by life i mean work. kill me.

“Oh god this really was a terrible idea!”

“You’re not the one who can get shot at!” A ominous beep rang through the air.

“I will be in three minutes!”

“Then get us out of firing range, can’t you tarzan us outta here!?”

“Not at the same time, Ivan how long can you last alone?”

“How long can you magic car door last?”

“Great! I’m going to get Nino above ground and then I’ll be back. It  _ won’t _ take longer than a minute.” And she was off with Nino in her arm, clinging to her neck for dear life. True to her word she was back in less than a minute only to sail off again, only managing to hold onto Ivan thanks to her transformed state’s super strength.

“Thank goodness Lucky Charms don’t weigh anything… I was worried we wouldn’t make it in time.”

“Well we did, now we should get out of here before they storm the building or get helicopters.” Ivan was already walking towards the edge of the roof.

“Yeah bro, hey how much juice you go-” Nino’s question was cut off by a sudden beeping and flash of light. “None, cool. There were way better ways to answer that….. Marinette!?” To say the glasses wearing boy was shocked would be an understatement. He stumbled back, only saved from a rather bone shattering fate by Ivan. The normally gentle giant’s expression stayed blank as he threw the DJ onto the next roof over.

“Let’s go, they’ll look here first and bright red doesn’t hide well.” The subtle jab at her hero costume was not lost on Marinette, who only blushed and nodded, going for a running jump to the next roof.

——

“Finally real food!”

The trio had managed to lose their pursuers by some miraculous stroke of luck and were currently holed up in an empty apartment. While Ivan and Nino were raiding the fridge Marinette was looking around the closet, trying to find something other than prisoner garb for the two convicts.

“Bruh I swear prison was trying to starve me, those adults wouldn’t know how to take care of a goldfish.”

“The food tasted like mixed up paste anyways, it’s better that you refused to eat.”

“I- I didn’t!”

“‘ _ Why would I take food from you corrupted adults. You probably poisoned it. _ ’”

“Yeah well whatever, stone for brains.” A cut off yelp got Mari running to the kitchen. She was narrowly able to grab Ivan’s arm before he smashed Nino’s face in.

“Don’t call me names,” the tall boy growled before storming off to the bedroom. Marinette sighed before handing Nino the shirt and jacket she had in her arms.

“Are you okay? It’s so weird seeing you guys still dealing with your anger.”

“It was nothing,” Nino was quick to exchange the top of his prison uniform for the shirt and blazer Marinette held. “Weren’t there any jeans in the dresser, the pants still scream ‘criminal’.”

“They’re all a bit long, I just need to do a quick adjustment on a pair. Go take a shower and it’ll be done by the time you’re out.”

“We’re going to need to check some other apartments too, nothing here fits me and I doubt we can hold up a clothing store without getting caught.” Ivan said as he reentered the room, a pair of gray jeans slung over his shoulders. After a quick moment to get the right measurements Marinette pushed Nino towards the bathroom and pulled out her emergency sewing kit.

“Ivan and I are just going to see if we can find something for him in a different apartment.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come back soon, you have my pants.”

As the pair walked down the hall, checking each door in hopes of it opening. Marinette idly adjusted Nino’s new pants to the right length, deft hands allowing her to sew quickly and without injury. A silence persists between them all throughout the floor, until just before the last door Ivan just stops causing the distracted designer to bump into him.

“Okay what’s the deal.”

“Huh? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re not acting like Marinette, no pessimism or shyness, you’re not even looking down when you walk.”

“Well you’ve been away for almost a month, people can change during that time.”

“How long have you had- What are those things that let you transform?”

“I’ve had my earrings since… Since this afternoon.” Marinette bit her lip, wondering how much she could tell Ivan. Wondering how much Papillon told him about Ladybug’s earrings if only Chat Noir was active. “I’m not fully sure how it works. It’s kinda like those superhero cartoons where you yell a phrase?”

“Jesus… People don’t change so drastically in the span of a couple hours.”

“You transformed into Stoneheart in half an hour, max.”

“Okay how about people don’t change drastically without negative side effects.”

“It really doesn’t matter- Hey looks like we’re in luck!” Marinette kicked open the final door on the floor, eager to get away from the current topic. “Quick let’s check it out!” Ivan just let out a sigh before following her.


	8. So Are We Throwing The Bus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting this while on the bus scouring the city for baby hats for my coworkers baby shower. im not having fun.

Nino stared at Marinette as the trio walked towards Le Grand Paris.

“What?”

“Did we really have to stop to get you cookies?”

“I don’t have enough energy to transform otherwise. Three normal humans can’t fight two Akuma and a Miraculous holder.”

“But two reverted humans and a superhero can?”

“They can when they have luck on their side.”

“Y’know I think I like this more confident you.”

“That might change once I tell you the game plan. I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but you guys need to get your Akuma’s back so your mission is to grab Historia’s book. It doesn’t matter if you can’t destroy it, or if she get’s it back, so long as you have and keep your Akuma’s.”

“Can we use any mean necessary?”

“No harming civilians.”

“I meant more Ivan throwing a bus at her face.”

Marinette looked to the side.

“Please don’t tell me you’re actually considering that.” Ivan deadpanned.

“I don’t like her, okay!?” Marinette quickly shot back. “She hurt someone I care about, she’s still hurting him and I can’t let that slide.”

“Damn, are you in love with him or something?”

“No, well maybe if things weren’t the way they are.”

Ivan suddenly stuck his hand out, clotheslining the chatting pair. “As interesting as Marinette’s love life it, we’re almost there and it looks like the police are ahead of us.” Sure enough there was around a dozen cop cars forming a circle around Le Grand Paris’ intersection, blocking off all the streets, even side ones. Thankfully it seemed that none of the officers were focused on  the trio of jailbreakers but rather the nasty scuffle between Chat Noir and Lady Wifi.

“Hold her still you mangy cat! I can’t revert her without a clear shot.”

“Well maybe if you’d  _ help _ me!”

Marinette was dumbfounded, how had those two managed to accomplished anything when all they did was fight? This entire situation was starting to give her a headache, or maybe that was just the merging of memories. Either way she wanted this over, and fast. It was getting to be worst than when she actually traveled through time.

“New plan,” Marinette began, letting out a heavy sigh. “I get you guys to a high enough roof and then lasso the book up to you. I… I don’t know how much control you’ll have, but Nino I need you to occupy the police, bubble them but  _ do not  _ send them floating to a fatal height.”

“Maybe I could shove the bubbles into the hotel lobby? They can’t float away in there.”

“That’d be great. You or Ivan could also drop a cruiser or two in front of the door in case they do pop the bubbles. Ivan, it’s your job to convince Lady Wifi we have the same enemy,” Marinette instructed, careful with her wording. “Once your tasks are completed you can occupy Historia. Make sur-”

“Make sure we don’t lose our power’s again? That’s kinda a given.” Nino tapped his foot, tiring of all the idle talk.

“So what’ll you be doing?” Ivan asks, hiding his impatience better.

“I’m going to… deal with Chat Noir. That way we can focus on Historia with no distractions. That reminds me, Nino you have permission to send her book to the stratosphere. I’m pretty sure that’s how she uses her powers so she’ll be useless without it.” A sharp grin grew on Nino’s face at Marinette’s words.

“So we know what we’re doing, can we get to the doing part now?”

“At this point that’s all we can do. So,  **spots on** !”


End file.
